emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2017
2017 was Emmerdale's 46th year. Production was overseen by Iain MacLeod. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January To be added. February To be added. March To be added. April To be added. May To be added. June To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Ashley Thomas (until February, April). Sandy, Laurel.,Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Gabby Thomas (until April). Lydia Hart (from May) * The Grange - Kerry Wyatt (until January). Rakesh Kotecha (February to June) *'The Woolpack' - Charity, and Noah Dingle. Chas Dingle (until March, from October). Aaron and Robert Sugden. (until May) Liv Flaherty (until March). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks. Paddy Kirk (until September). *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield. Leyla Harding. Carly Hope (until February). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer. Kerry Wyatt (from January). Daz Spencer (from September). *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron Dingle (from May). Robert Sugden (May to July) ''Liv Flaherty ''(from September) **'Apartment Two' - Incomplete. *'Dale View' - Pete and Ross Barton and Moses Dingle. Emma and Finn Barton (until October). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Adam Barton (until May, from October). Rebecca White (June to August). Robert Sugden (from July) *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Doug Potts and Bernice Blackstock. Gabby Thomas (from September). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Tracy Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Frank Clayton (until May, from August). *'Tenant House' - Sam and Samson Dingle (until May). Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (May to August). *'Jacobs Fold' - Chrissie White (March to October). Lachlan White (August to October). Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from November) Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pierce Harris (until April). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. Debbie and Sarah and Jack Sugden (February to November). Faith Dingle (from February) Adam Barton (May to October). Isaac Dingle (from October) *'Butlers Farm Caravan' (At Wishing Well Cottage) - Zak and Cain Dingle (until January). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Carly Hope (February to June). Paddy Kirk (from September). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle and Kyle Winchester. Zak and Cain Dingle (from January). Sam and Samson Dingle (from May) *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Rakesh Kotecha (until February) Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence White. Chrissie White (until March, from October). Rebecca White (until May, from August). Ronnie Hale (until August). Lachlan White (April to August, from October). Sebastian White (from November) Other *'Turnfield Court Care Home' - Ashley Thomas (February to April) *'Skipdale Young Offenders Institute' - Lachlan White (until April). Gerry Roberts (until June). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Tracy Shankley, Diane Sugden and Doug Potts. *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Marlon and Charity Dingle and Victoria Barton. Carly Hope (May & June only) *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding and Megan Macey. Frank Clayton (From July). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle, Ross Barton and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker, Daz Spencer *'Barton Brothers Taxis' - Pete and Ross Barton. Finn Barton (until October). Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David and Tracy Metcalfe. Carly Hope (until June) . *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai, Priya and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle Dingle, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt Nicola King (from January). Lydia Hart and Nell Fairfax (April-September) *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca White and Sam Dingle. *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Adam Barton. *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King and Robert Sugden. *'Waterhouse International' - Tom Waterhouse and Graham Foster. Jimmy King (from December). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Natalie J Robb and Danny Miller (Nominees) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Actor: Danny Miller (Nominee) and John Middleton (Winner) *Best Actress: Charlotte Bellamy (Winner) *Villain of the Year: Gillian Kearney (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Ashley's Dementia (Winner) *Best Single Episode: Ashley's point of view (Episode 7699 (20th December 2016)) (Winner) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: John Middleton (Winner) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: John Middleton and Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Nominee) *Scene of the Year: The Hotten Bypass Pile Up (Nominee) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap Newcomer: Sally Dexter (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: John Middleton and Danny Miller (Nominees). Ryan Hawley (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Charlotte Bellamy (Winner) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) Inside Soap Awards *Best Actor: John Middleton (Nominee) and Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Actress: Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) and Zoe Henry (Nominee) *Best Bad Boy: Ryan Hawley (Nominee) *Best Bad Girl: Emma Atkins (Nominee) and Gillian Kearney (Winner) *Funniest Male: Nick Miles (Nominee) and Dominic Brunt (Winner) *Funniest Female: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Amelia Flanagan (Nominee) and Alfie Clarke (Winner) *Sexiest Male: Michael Parr (Nominee) and Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Sexiest Female: Natalie J Robb (Winner) *Best Partnership: Charlotte Bellamy and John Middleton (Nominee) and Ryan Hawley and Danny Miller (Nominee) *Best Show-Stopper: Motorway Crash/James' Death (Winner) *Best Shock Twist: Holly's death (Nominee) and James is Killed by Emma (Nominee) *Best Exit: Bill Ward (Nominee) and John Middleton (Winner) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) Digital Spy Reader Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: John Middleton (Nominee) and Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Soap Storline: Ashley Thomas's Dementia (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) and Natalie J Robb (Winner) *Best Soap Relationship: Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle (Winner) *Best Soap Newcomer: Shaun Thomas (Winner) *Biggest OMG Soap Moment: Finn Barton's Death (Winner) *Funniest Soap Character: Faith Dingle (Winner) *Best Soap Stunt: The Barn Explosion (Winner) *Best Soap Villain: Pierce Harris (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2017